Forgotten lullabies
by sanzopriestess
Summary: Law lost a valued member of his crew, his musician, one stormy night only to find her alive and well two years later. What is she doing in the marines uniform? And more importatnly what will Law do when she goes by a different name and doesn't seem to remember him or his crew?
1. Found Again

I do not own one piece, never will, never plan to and never have. However, I will always own my oc's and what I decide to them.

I think this is one of the most serious things I have ever done.

Read and review, and most importantly enjoy!

He stared at the girl in front of him, remembering quite vividly the night she had disappeared. It had been dark and stormy, and they should have been inside and submerged, but him and the girl were outside, on the wet slippery deck, drenched but enjoying the storm. She danced in stupid lopsided circles around him, sometimes grabbing his hands and trying to engage him. A large wave had crashed down onto the deck and washed across the deck. When the water had receded, she was gone with it. It had a very negative effect on the crew and Law. Worry was uncharacteristic and he did it whenever he wasn't snapping at his crew. Law suffered from insomnia, he often lay in bed just thinking about her, wondering. Her charismatic smile, contagious laughter, warm presence and of corse Beautiful music were all gone. The crew suffered a noticeably more irritable captain.

And here she was, standing perfectly fine, fixing a glare on him, pointing a gun at him and his crew. Her glare was as fierce as it had ever been "Kyoya." He muttered her name into the cold night. The word hung there between them for a few seconds.

She shook her head, muttering "I-I don't know who you are." Shachi, Penguin and Bepo protested behind him, Shachi the loudest. He silenced them, narrowing his eyes at her, wondering what was wrong, what had happened. "I also don't know who this Kyoya you're looking for is either." She tightened her grip on the gun, glaring at him still. In a threatening voice, she growled, "One step closer and I'll shoot you all down."

He smirked and asked, "Has your skills with a gun improved any in the last few years? Can you actually hit anything?" Her eyes widened in shock, her grip tightening on the gun, her finger accidentally pulling the trigger. The loud sound of gunfire echoed around them.

The sound was supposed to be a signal to the other marines that pirates had come for the 'millions of beries' that they purposively had. "Who are you?" She objectively knew who he was. The man before her was Trafalgar Law, epithet Surgeon of Death, with a bounty of 440,000,000 beries. But that's all she knew. She didn't know how he knew about her less then talent with a gun. The marines had enrolled her in basic training multiple times but to their dismay, she never improved, so they gave up entirely. She was great at close range and a saber though. But shooting guns was a weakness that only the marines knew.

"That is something you know very well." He said then added her name. Honestly, her name, or any reminder of her on the sub had been silently banned. There was a room on the sub collecting dust and had been for a few years.

She shook her head at him. "My name is Angel. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Law let out a single low, almost dark sounding chuckle. "No, I've got the right girl." Only one girl had such milky jade colored eyes, that fierce glare and only Kyoya could fire a gun at a group of four people and miss them all. He took a step closer, confident that if she were to pull the trigger again she'd miss again. He stepped so close that the cold metal of the barrel could be felt through his hoodie. He figured that if she fired now one of two things would happen. One the guy would fire as a gun should and kill him. Or two, the gun would simply jam because that's the kind of luck Kyoya had with guns. She was trembling; he could see and feel it because of the barrel of the gun.

"Captain!" Somebody shouted, gaining his attention, peeling it away from the girl in front of him. He saw a line of marines, running towards them, not yet firing their guns. Maybe they feared that they'd hit their 'Angel'. She was wearing the white and blue uniform of the marines, not her usual boiler suit.

"Maybe this will jog your memory. If not, we'll have to use more drastic measures." He took a step away from her, a ring of blue forming below his hand. She didn't know what he meant and found herself not wanting to know.

The blue ring zoomed out into a dome that encased the white and blue line of marines. He unsheathed his nodachi only long enough to slice them into pieced before he sheathed it. The only marine that stood in one piece was the girl who had called herself Angel.

She stared in horror stuck awe watching as her superiors and fellow marine's body parts fly around her. The pirate was enjoying himself she could tell. She didn't dare shoot at him. Not only did she severely doubt her ability to hit him, but she also didn't know what he might do to her if she tried. Suddenly the blue dome was gone and the man turned around, the body parts falling to the ground, the heads screaming and carrying on. He began walking away, as if the 'millions of beries' no longer held any interest to him. Over his shoulder he said "Penguin, Shachi, grab the girl. Pay no mind to the gun." He didn't care which one grabbed her, or if they both did it. All he wanted was Kyoya back on his sub.

She looked around for the people named Penguin and Shachi but failed to fine them. She should have expected to be grabbed from behind, but somehow she didn't. Not until she was. The two people carrying her began walking briskly, carrying her under their arms. The one who had her top half humming as if he considered this fun. But you never knew, maybe he did. The tune he hummed sounded familiar, as if she had heard it before.

They had thrown and locked the girl into the room that hadn't been open for a few years upon Law's orders. She had been kicking and screaming and carrying on and was trying to pick the lock. They had Bepo standing guard outside the door incase she succeeded. Even if they were submerged, the girl could hide until they docked and then from escaped from there.

"What's her problem!?" Shachi indignantly exclaimed. Kyoya and him were best friends, singing and pranking certain people and annoying some others.


	2. Promises, Not Threats

Well I really hope you liked chapter one, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. Believe it or not this was supposed to be a one shot, but apparently I cannot do one shots because I take too long. I did however try to do a bit of research on the topic at hand so I hope it's at least a bit accurate.

"It's like she had lost her memory of us." Penguin quietly pondered the idea.

"Then I'll make her remember!" Shachi shouted with alarming determination.

"Maybe she has-"

"The term for her condition is called amnesia. It causes a person to lose their memory. They may forget minor things or simply the events leading up to an accident, or they may forget everything, depending on the extent of damage." He informed his crew.

"Is there a cure?" Penguin asked as Shachi rambled on and on from his place besides them.

"It appears that Kyoya might have retrograde amnesia, meaning that she's forgotten the things she once did well and he . . . The ones she once held dear." Law paused then added. "Meaning that Kyoya probably hit her head, washed up somewhere, the marines took her in and took advantage of the fact that she knew nothing.

"Is there a way to help her?" Shachi asked, momentarily calm.

"Spontaneous recovery. Or maybe another hard blow to the head."

"Yes!" Shachi declared loosing that momentary calm both Penguin and Law knew wouldn't last. Seconds later he was sitting, nursing a bump on his head, glaring at Penguin through his sunglasses.

"Do you have amnesia yet? Did I hit you hard enough? Or did I just knock a few screws loose?" Penguin grumbled. It sounded rather odd that one head injury injured a person, but two could restore their memory. It just didn't add up. Wouldn't a person be more damaged? All of this stuff was beyond him and he knew it. He was perfectly happy being the navigator and Kyoya's diary. She used to always rant and rave to him; she would also often run songs by him first, even though she knew that he didn't know anything about music. If it sounded good and he liked it then he listened to it. Simple as that.

"What if she's pretending?" Shachi asked. He obviously wasn't ready to acknowledge that they might have actually lost their Kyoya.

"There are some tests we can perform." Law said thoughtfully.

"Don't cut open her brain!" Shachi shouted at their captain looking horrified.

"No surgery is required." Law told him then turned to Penguin. "She often relied on venting to you, correct?"

"W-well no not rea- yes." Put that way it sounded horrible!

"Then you will be performing most of the tests."

Penguin nodded. The only reason he was agreeing to this was because it was for her. He hoped that they didn't hurt and then asked "What do I do captain?"

"This is a total load of bullshit!" She shouted at the person she knew was on the other side of the door from inside the room. The pirates had just thrown her into the room, slammed it shut and locked her inside the little room! If she wasn't screaming out her lungs then she was sneezing. The room was dusty and had obviously not been touched, let alone cleaned in over a year! When they threw her into the room they seemed to be careful to throw her on the bed. When they did puffs of dust sprang loose before slowly settling down around and on her, ruining her uniform. She had to get out, but both ways were cut off. They were underwater so the porthole wasn't an option-though it did have hinges. And picking locks wasn't her thing, they don't teach you that in marine training, though she had already tried multiple times to be honest.

"S-sorry Kyoya." She heard the person say from the other side of the door.

"Why the hell do you all think I'm this Kyoya girl?!" She shouted at the person, not the door, but banged her fist against it for emphasis on the point. She was a marine, raised by them. That's what the admiral had told her. He had said that they had found her washed up on their shored and they couldn't leave a girl out there to die. So they brought her in.

"B-b-because you are." The guy said. She wondered which one of them it was. It was a fleeting thought, but it momentarily distracted her.

"NO! No I'm fucking not! I am Angel! A-n-g-e-l!" She spelled her name for the person. "That's who I am! You've kidnapped a marine, that's not only a crime. But it's like declaring war against all of the marines!" She laughed, feeling particularly mean at the moment. "But then again you're all pirate trash; meaning that you're very existence is a crime!" While she waited for an answer she examined the door. She spotted a switch next to it so she flipped it. The light turned on like it should only to blow out almost instantly.

"Don't talk like that Kyoya. What if captain hears you?"

"He's your captain, my fucking kidnapper. And my name is NOT Kyoya!"

"Law is your captain." He insisted.

"Whatever." she grumbled, sitting on the bed, forgetting that it was dusty until she sat on it. Jumping up she kicked something across the floor Squinting at it in the dark she saw that it was a plain black box. It was just like the rest of the room, cold and impersonalized. Not a touch of personality on either the black box or the dark room. But there were however two sliver latches that shone. She knelt down, unlatched them and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful red and silver instrument. Her fingers slid across the cold and well kept surface. Goosebumps popped up on the surface of her pale skin, making her shudder before she pulled piece after piece out. She did that until the pieces formed a flute. She had never put a flute together, yet it appeared to be put together properly. Slowly, almost as if in a trance, as if something was possessing her she brought it up to her lips and blew into the mouthpiece. Someone else was pulling the strings of her fingers. She wasn't in control of her own movements.

The door cracked open and in popped a head. She didn't notice the polar bear until it muttered the word "Kyoya." which was like a hammer being brought down onto glass. It broke the hold the flute had on her. She saw the open door and made a dash for it. Only to be tackled by the polar bear.

"Cap'n, did you hear that?" Shachi excitedly shouted as they headed to her room.

"Yeah." Penguin answered even though he was not being addressed. He had heard it too and knew that him and Shachi were thinking the same thing.

"She's back!" Shachi shouted. And with that both boys turned their determined walks into full blown runs. Law had his doubts and continued at the same pace he had been going before the music had reached their ears and they had stopped. He dare not hope that she had suddenly remembered everything, or even a little. Though it would make his job a hell of a lot easier and there would be no worry about false memories or things she thought she remembered.

He reached the room only to find Bepo and Kyoya- or should he call her Angel? On the floor wrestling, Penguin holding her beloved flute out of harms reach. For some reason Law wasn't surprised, not in the least. After all she saw them taking back what was rightfully theirs from the marines, as kidnap. And with her personality she'd want to escape, not wait for her rescue- two things they couldn't have happening.

"Knock it off before one of you hurts the other." Her biting the fluffy polar bear wasn't working very well and he was trying to protect himself and not hurt her at the same time. This one instance made Law glad that his first mate was so soft hearted.

Somehow the girl managed to get the upper hand and had it long enough for Shachi to pull her off of Bepo, throw her over his shoulder and ask "Where to captain?"

"The office." Where they had just come from. So they took her there and locked the door. They began explaining how things were going to work, ignoring any comment she made.

"I'm no cooperating with you." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I think you know very well what we're capable of." The threat was implied, sharp and detectable.

"I know very well sir." She spat the last word at him. "However-"

"Just answer this guys," The rather loud idiot with a teal and red hat and sunglasses began saying as he pulled a guy with a hat that read 'penguin' with a red ball at the top, close to him by his neck. ", questions. That's all you have to do!"

"In your dreams." she bet the only thing they wanted was marine information, maybe how to destroy her base or something piraty like that.

"You know Angel," the man without the white boiler suit sneered her name, the ones the marines called her. ", for every question you fail to answer is another village we're going to invade and destroy. It's your option."

"I've heard scarier threats by scarier people."

"Oh but I'm not threatening you Miss Angel. I'm promising. I don't think you quite get the picture. You will suffer from insomnia because each and every night the horror and pain filled screams will echo inside your mind. You'll watch destroy lives and homes of innocent people, village after village, with smiles on our faces. We'll force you to watch every second. And if that doesn't have any effect then we'll just try other methods. But of corse you know it would be all too easy to flat out massacre everyone. No, I'm going to leave one or two survivors so they have to live with the experience of loosing everything and everyone around them. Crushing you with guilt each and every waking hour. And if you manage to fall asleep your dreams will be plagued with nightmares." Law chuckled. "Sound scary enough for your preference? Or would you like me to elaborate a bit more?" Even his crew looked frightened, if not disturbed. But Angel looked as if she were already experiencing the pictures law had planted in her minds eye. Law pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes with a sigh. "After a few questions you'll have nothing to worry about." Kyoya and pain didn't settle well with him, but at this point he didn't know who stood in front of him anymore. All he knew that whoever it was, they were still wearing Kyoya's skin.


	3. Storms

"I'll do it. But only because no one needs to die or go through something like that because I refuse to answer your goddamn questions."

Things went smoothly after that. Penguin asked things that only he knew she thought. It started simple, her likes and dislikes (which were strikingly similar.). Then things that were a bit harder such as when she joined the crew; the answer to that was 'over my dead body'. Then questions about the last two years. She didn't know why they needed this information, crossed her arms, and clamped her mouth shut. "Remember the consequences." Law tsked with his tongue. Right, he had promised, not threatened.

"Thank you for the reminder." she snarled sweetly at him.

"No problem."

The girl proceeded to answer any other questions Penguin had to ask. He looked at his captain expectantly. "Um. . . Captain I'm done."

"You've totally lost your mind!" Shachi shouted at Angel.

"Shut up, you're the villains here. The kidnappers, the village destroyers! I'm the one who protects them from trash like you!" She shouted back at him.

"What good is that if you can't protect yourself?" Law inquired before they could really tie into it. Ah yes Kyoya and Shachi's yelling matches, everyone remembered those quite well, though no one could remember why those two were ever fighting. It was always over little things that weren't worth the sore throats. "How long have you been with the marines?" He asked, on question that Penguin had failed to ask her.

"Two years, eight months and some odd weeks. Why?" She didn't understand what all this information was going to be used for. Who cared that she liked storms, or hated popcorn?

"Let me tell you a little factoid." He paused. "You play just like her. Yet you've never even touched a musical instrument in your life. Coincidence? I think not." he sat back with a satisfied smirk.

She leaned forwards, just as he had done and said "You know I'm beginning to think that the only reason that you're keeping me here is because you're in love with the girl you think I am." She couldn't let him win, not with that smirk playing so smugly on his lips. She resisted the urge to smirk in a similar fashion when it slid right off again.

But he just leaned back, and she thought that he wasn't going to answer her after that, but finally he said "There might be some truth to your words."

"Cap'n!" Shachi exclaimed in shock. Sure they all sortta knew it in the back of their minds, but he just admitted it!

They finished their tests and locked her back in the room. For a while Angel sat there bored bud then she decided to explore the room. In the closet, she could see that there were a few white jumpsuits looking things that matched what the crew wore. There were also a few pairs of shoes and some tank tops. Angel looked at the door and then changed out of the dirty white top of the marine uniform and pulled on one of the black tank tops. But when she saw the yellow jolly roger smiling at her from her left breast she instantly ripped it off and turned it inside out. It would be dishonorable to wear the enemy's emblem. She left on the marine bottoms simply because she refused to wear the jumpsuit like thing that hung limply in the closet. Hours later the pirates fed her but said nothing and they made sure that she didn't leave the room by appointing shifts to the members.

"There was a bathroom connected to the room they had thrown her into. It was stocked with her favorite scents. The nail polish colors were rich and or bold and bright. Did they do research on me before they kidnapped me? Angel wondered to herself. If so, where on earth did they get their information?

To pass the time she decided that she'd take a long hot shower. She turned on the water and then stepped under the scorching hot spray of the faucet. The water was so hot that it left red streaks on her skin. She hummed as she washed her hair, loving how the water burned. She rinsed and repeated then stood there until the water ran cold. Finally, she stepped out into steaming room. Angel dried herself off slowly before wrapping a towel around her body and wiping off the mirror. She took a dagger she had found in one of the drawers of the other room from her pants pocket. She watched her movements through the mirror. Angel put the dagger down on the counter and parted the wet strands straight down the middle and then gathered one side in one hand before picking the dagger off of the counter of the sink and placing the blade of it just above her hand on the underside of her hair. She ended up sawing at it before she cut all the way through, the clump of hair dropping to the floor on her right side. She did the exact same thing to the other side.

She ruffled her hair, trying to shake out any of the loose strands. Trying to keep herself busy with whatever she could in the lit bathroom Angel decided to paint her nails, all twenty of them, both fingers and toes. So she picked two colors, a deep purple red color and a bright green. She painted all of the fingers on her left hand except her middle finger, but painted the middle finger of her right hand only before switching colors and doing the opposite thing to her other hand. She didn't mind that the polish took forever to dry, after all she was trying to consume the time she had.

Keeping her alone in an old dusty room was kindda cruel. But then again Law was said to be a sadistic man. Maybe he was even enjoying himself.

She then painted her toenails in the same fashion as her fingernails. Those too took awhile to dry before she padded back into the not lit other room to flip over the mattress so that she was at least sleeping on the least dusty side. After flipping it over, she lay down on it. Angel ended up falling asleep as she thought about stuff. Some marine stuff, some pirate stuff and some things about herself and the last two years.

Hours later, she woke up with a jolt, the dream she was having receded farther and farther away as she tried to catch and remember it. She finally sat up; maybe there was something she could do. She was a tray of food on the floor not too far from the door. Angel got up, picked it up and went back to the bed before sitting and balancing the tray on her lap. As she nibbled the food, she wondered if it were drugged. She found herself somehow trusting that it wasn't.

Once done she examined the case from the day before and then opened it, figuring she had nothing better to do. But she was weary of that feeling that had come over her yesterday. She put it together and blew into the mouthpiece, pressing the keys and creating a melody that sounded very similar to the one one of her kidnappers had been humming. Unknown to her that very guy sat cross-legged, leaning against the door, eyes closed behind sunglasses, envisioning him in that very room with the old Kyoya, adding his own soundtrack to the piece she would play at the moment. How could two different, yet almost identical people have resided in one body? Kyoya was back, but at the same time, she wasn't.

With a sigh, he stood, gathered his courage and opened the door. It had been locked until this morning. Law had decided that he wanted 'Angel' to have some freedom on the ship if she wanted it. Shachi wasn't sure why Captain had such a change of heart but he did know that it wouldn't do any good if the captive knew nothing about this said freedom. He walked in and she lowered the flute away form her mouth. He watched as plans of escape and the idea that she could make it past him and through the open door flash through her eyes as they flicked from him to the open door and back a few times. "Hey." He lamely said to her.

"Hey." She responded with narrowed eyes. Her hold on he flute changed to a bat like stance.

He held his hands in the air to show that he had no weapons on him, that he meant no harm. "Pick up the pace a bit more and make the notes a bit shorter." He suggested her.

"Why should I obey you?" She knew that he wasn't the captain and that he couldn't make her listen.

"Because I'm not demanding or ordering you to do anything." He tried to reason with her, trying to put the memories of Kyoya out of his head. Surely, he couldn't reason with her like he used to Kyoya. He sat down next to her on her bed, but not too close. He wondered if she still had personal space problems. It used to be that she had to allow you into her space for it to be ok.

"If I don't?" She challenged.

He shrugged "Then I'll probably just leve."

"Give me one reason that I should trust you."

"Because I haven't hurt you yet, have I? I was just listening to you play-"

"And I reminded you of her didn't I?" Angel growled at him, sneering the word 'her'. Why was everyone so enamored with this Kyoya girl? Angel wondered bitterly.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well I'd be lying to you if I said no-" He ducked as a shining red blur came at him and knocked his hat off and sending it into the wall opposite of them with a semi-loud thwack sound. "Whoa! Hey, I wasn't done!" She shouted at her, looking from his hat and back at the girl before him.

"Then spit it out already." She ordered him.

"Don't try to take off my head!"

"You have fifteen seconds."

"I was going to say, but I know you're not her. I though you'd be lonely and you know you're going to join the crew eventually, Law's going to make you." This seemed to make her angry because she swung at him again, and thankfully, she missed him again too. "And I wantedyoutohaveafriendwhenyo udid."(I wanted you to have a friend when you did) Shachi rushed the words hoping to get all of what he said in before she decided to actually remove his head.

She snorted. But decided to humor him. "Oh. Well I'll think about it." There was no way in hell that she was going to join this or any other pirate crew. Ever.

He stood, disappointed that they hadn't gotten to play together, but figuring that now was a good time to leave. "I'll be back later."

"Ok." she turned away form him and began playing again, slowly this time.

Shachi closed the door and slid down it again, deciding that he'd get his hat later, when her reentered the room. Across the hallway, Bepo was asleep with Penguin leaning his head against the polar bears shoulder, his eyes half open. It went to show how much they really missed her. Yet it wasn't as if she were back either. He laughed "We're pathetic." They were supposed to be big bad pirates, not whatever the hell they were being now.

"We sure are man." Penguin agreed with him.

The faint sound of Kyoya's music slipped down the mostly silent halls and under the closed door and finally reached his ears. He chuckled quietly.

Not Kyoya huh? Law thought to himself.

If Law closed his eyes, he could almost hear her walk in, slide onto the edge of his desk, half facing him. He could almost hear her ask 'Want to hear a song?' Usually he'd nod or give any kind of answer that wasn't a straight 'yes'. Then she'd proceed to play whatever instrument she happened to have on her that day, whether it be string, or percussion or anything else. She liked the flute and drums the best.

Eventually she'd get board. He cold almost hear her excuse herself as she slid off his deck to find something else to do or someone else to interact with. The music stopped and the almost image of her retreating back faded away.

The music was gone, but now the sound of pounding rain against the sub became apparent. The scene before him changed and a drenched girl danced in giddy lopsided circles around him. Law firmly shook his head once, snapping him out of his retrieve before standing. Did she still love storms as she once had? He stuffed his hands in his pockets before opening the door and heading to her room. Outside it was his first mate, his navigator and his mechanic.

"Penguin." He said, waking his navigator and noticing that his mechanics hat was missing.

"Yeah cap'n?" He stretched and yawned before standing.

"Go inform Kyoya that there's a storm." Laws time he had checked she wasn't deaf.

"I'm sure she already knows. It's kind of loud."

"Yes, but I wasn't asking. That was an order."

"Yes sir." penguin saluted him and entered her room, only to see her half out the round window.

The rain beat against her as the big gray clouds swirled around above her and the vicious black waves churned below her. In the middle of the two were violent angry winds that whipped her now short hair around like crazy. It felt so good, if only she knew the way to the deck and wasn't locked in the room.

Something suddenly wrapped around her legs, making her lose her delicate balance on the thick, but slick windowsill. Her wet palms scrambled for a grip, to hold onto something to stop her from falling into the unpleasant water below her. Finally, she was pulled in by her legs.

"You were trying to escape?" A calm voice inquired. As she stood there panting water beginning to pool around her feet, next to the one she assumed had grabbed her.

"Are you ok?!" a tired sounding voice shouted at her as the figure sat up.

"No! You almost killed me!" She looked towards the calm voice and was about to shout some obscenities at him when he reached forwards, she flinched thinking that he was going to hit her. But he only ran his fingers back through her hair with a smirk "You cut your hair."

"Yeah, got a problem with it?!" She growled not daring to move as he kept running his hand back through the dripping wet strands.

"Not at all. You only made yourself look more like Kyoya." he figured that the only reason that she had cut it was because 'Angel' was getting fed up with being addressed as Kyoya, who had cut her hair because it was too high maintenance after being on the sub for a few days.

She jerked her head away and swatted his hand away instantly snapping "It's Angel."

"If that's what you still believe." He dismissed her protests easily enough.

Whoa long chapter, well as always I hoped you have enjoyed it.

I listen to a lot of different music but there two song lines sounded like something I had to write down. . . Not that you guys really care but here they are

From Springsteen by Eric Church: Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,

(funny isn't?)

And Dance with Me by old '97's: dance with me into the ocean, roll with me into the sea,


	4. I Know What I Was Feeling

I realize Law is not stupid. . . And this chapter he might be a bit-or a lot- OOC. And I'm really sorry for that. I really am. But I hope you enjoy this chapter (per usual) too.

/

/

/

"It is." She looked around, swallowed her pride and asked "Will you take me to the deck?" She didn't know where it was or how to get there and she knew that if she tried to look herself she'd wind up hopelessly lost and then god only knew what would happen to her then.

"Right this way." He held his hand out for her to take.

She was hesitant as she placed her hand delicately in his and he led her to the deck of the ship. Half of her was cursing him; he could lead her without physical contact. It was uncalled for! Yet her hand was still in his as they walked. But at the same time her arms yearned to wrap themselves around the man, she found herself wanting to rest her head on his chest. She told herself that she was going to resist these weird urges which is why she hadn't notice herself move until a quiet just above a whisper, surprised voice asked "Kyoya."

He couldn't help but break the stretching silence. Here Kyoya was, after claiming to be a marine called Angel, hugging him as though she were back to believing that she was indeed Kyoya. Law just stood there, waiting for the girl to release him.

She instantly snapped her head up and recognition registered in her eyes before she shoved him away, stumbling back she shouted the word "No!" more forcefully then she really needed to. "I told you, I'm Angel god dammit! Is the deck near by?"

"Yes, of corse." They actually weren't too far. Just a few more turns, up some stairs and they'd be there. But Law couldn't help but find himself disappointed.

"I'm not touching you again." She instantly snapped at him.

Law saw unease in her eyes and detected fear in her voice. He could easily understand why she was uneasy; she was a marine hugging a pirate captain who had kidnapped her after all. But he didn't understand the feat. There was no reason for her to fear him- well there were but those were besides the point. He had done nothing to make her fear him, unless she had read any reports the marines surely had of him. Ok so there were plenty of reasons for her to look scared, but maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe it was her trusting herself. "If that's what you want. Then follow me." He took a few steps and then felt the need to add "I never forced you to take my hand." It had been an offer, something she could accept or decline.

"I was compelled to do so." She softly admitted more to the floor and herself then to him. "But I realize what a mistake it was to trust you. Just take me to the deck."

Had the woman before him been anyone else he would've shown his displeasure of being ordered far more outwardly then a frown and the words "I don't take kindly to orders. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could refrain from attempting to give them to me."

"Right. And I don't take kindly to pirates, but look where I am. Gasp." She gasped and looked around before looking back at Law. "I'm on a pirate ship."

Law chuckled, if she wanted to be sarcastic, he would happily comply with her wished and play that game with her. He looked around as if he had just realized that they were on a ship. "So it appears we are in fact on a submarine Miss."

"Shut up." she growled and then remembered the storm that may be passing them. "I'm done with this foolish banter. I'd like to get to the deck before the storm passes."

"What a shame. I was quite enjoying our banter." He smiled as he mocked her word choice.

"Now." She impatiently grumbled at him.

"I apologize for wasting your time." She crossed her arms and fell into step behind him. When they reached the deck law leaned agsint the wall near the door, watching as Kyoya stood lifting her head up to the sky, alloying the rain to once again soak her. The rain was cold and the roaring wind proceeded to chill them farther. I they stayed out here, wet and cold for too long they both might catch a cold. He watched her move to the rail and lean her upper body over it. All he could see as she did that was a wave-though they weren't nearly large enough this storm. To come crashing down and wash his Kyoya overboard and steal her away from him for a second time. With a slight growl of annoyance Law pushed away form the wall and went over to her.

She savored the howling wind, it's claws ripping at her this and thoroughly soaked clothes and hair, chilling her past her skin and to her bones, but she loved it. It felt good. It was also something the marines never let her do, just stand outside and enjoy the storm. When she opened her eyes once more she felt something pressed agsint her back, one hand on either side of her on the rail next to her hands. She decided to ignore him, pretend that she couldn't feel his body heat, that he wasn't criminally close to her. Suddenly she had this feeling of having been in either this spot or one similar to this with this man before. She felt as though she belonged right here, this man and his closeness wasn't a crime. A small place in her mind remained untouched by this feeling and made her think. She was a marine though, she didn't belong on a pirate ship, and she could never belong on one. She was loyal to justice and her since of it. Pirates were not just-not in the least no matter how hard one tried to look at it. They were evildoers and his earlier threat- no promise was proof. She dispelled the feeling that she could compare to deja vous as quickly as she could.

And she did, but another feeling consumed her. It started with a rumbling in her chest and it slowly climbed its way up and out of her throat, erupting into the noise of the storm. Throwing her head back she wound up hitting the man she had forgotten was behind her, knocking a headache into her head from what she assumed was his chin. But she didn't stop. No she only laughed more, holding her stomach as she gasped desperately for air between uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"What do you find so funny?" Law asked, lowering his head so that his lips were near her ear. She couldn't see him rubbing his jaw where the back of her hard head had hit him.

She spun around, startled, but with a huge smile on her face, bringing them nose to nose. Well she still had to look up at him. The laughter died on her lips and the smile slowly faded. They stood staring at each other.

Law didn't dare move. He didn't dare hope either. It was a foolish emotion he didn't need or want to deal with. Having Kyoya thinking she was some marine named angel was bad enough. Law settled for searching her eyes for god only knew what.

She noticed that his eyes were grey, that they were the same shade of the dark clouds that blanketed the sky above them. They were cool and she found herself searching them for any hint of anything that would give him or his real intentions away, something that would betray his nonchalant, uncaring and relaxed manner. And just like on their way to the deck she found herself moving as if in a trance, she knew she was doing it, that it was wrong, but somewhere in her mind it failed to register. She didn't realize that she had tilted her head to the side, was on her tiptoes or that her lips were slowly getting closer and closer to his.

When her lips brushed his, that disconnected part of her mind suddenly connected and she jumped back. She had been about to kiss the man before her! Their lips had even touched!

Law watched as she jerked back, panic and regret evident in her eyes as she tried to get away form him. And even though the rail should've stopped her, she lost her footing on the dark and slick deck and fell back, over the rail. And as she fell he watched her reach for him.

Law cursed as she hit the dark waves and disappeared under them.

"Hey, I think we should go get cap'n and Kyo-Angel." Shachi suggested, waking Bepo up.

"He's fine." Penguin said. Their captain didn't need baby sitting like some crew members might.

"Remember what happened last time?" Shachi grumbled as if he had to even ask the remember part of the question. None of them wanted to go through that again and god only knew what Law would do if he lost her for a second time, even though he hadn't really gotten her back.

"Let's go." Penguin agreed and with that all three of them raced up to the deck only to see the bottom of black spotted blue pants and boots dive over the railing into the water. They all rushed over to the railing to see their captain dive into the water..

Penguin cursed as Bepo called down to their captain and Shachi mutter "That wasn't smart."

Penguin gave both Bepo and Shachi orders before he too jumped over the edge, a lifeline was tied to his waist. He somehow trusted that Shachi could handle pulling up Kyoya, captain and himself. If not they were screwed and most likely dead. The water was freezing. He dove under the water to search for Law, who couldn't swim or even move in the sea water. He came back up for air and was about to dive again when he saw Kyoya just barely holding Law's head above the water as they bobbed there, getting farther and farther from the ship. Penguin swam over to them, took Law from the girl, slinging him across his shoulders. He told Kyoya to hold on to him too and he swam back to the side of the sub with much difficulty. But they made it. First to go up was captain, then Kyoya and then himself.

They dragged the pair inside and Bepo began drying Law off as the guys dried Kyoya off. Law sat up, able to move again, his energy no longer being sucked out of him, and then stood. He couldn't believe he had dived in after Kyoya.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked sitting up, flashes of dancing around the pirate captain, falling back, their lips touching, water closing in above her, and an incredible since of loss. Though she was sure she had lost nothing. She didn't know why but when she saw him dive into the water near her and not come back up she had felt the need to grab him. All she remembered thinking was that if she didn't what kind of justice did she enforce. Hell after saving the pirate that question was still in her head. The flashes and the question was leaving her confused.

"All we saw was can'n dive overboard."

"He's usually very smart and intelligent. But he obviously wasn't thinking." Shachi said shaking his head.

Bepo had followed Law down the hall as he headed for his room to change. "What were you thinking cap'n?" He asked him. Law knew the question was going to come and he was trying to think of ways to answer his first mate.

But he came up with nothing. Just shook his head and muttered "I know what I was feeling." He knew exactly his thought had been as he dove over. It wasn't that he had eaten a devil fruit and couldn't swim. It wasn't that he should get another crew member to get her from the water. But instead it was something like he couldn't lose her again, not in almost the same way he had lost her the first time.

"Why didn't you come get our assistance?"

"Because." Law shook his head again. "Just make sure she didn't hit her head or something." he'd check on her later after he had changed and had given her the chance to recuperate from the fall.

"Yes sir." Bepo saluted him and then ran back to where they had just come.

"Cap'n was probably thinking, just not about him being a devil fruit user. But instead of Kyoya." Penguin said looking at her.

"Yeah I suppose." she muttered.

Penguin and Shachi helped Kyoya to her room, said goodnight and went off, leaving her alone. She quickly fell into sleep, but dreams that made no since to her plagued her unconscious mind. There was a girl, she was but wasn't her at the same time. She wore the white jumpsuit like thing but it had been turned into shorts and the top half wasn't on but instead a black tank top. She sang and danced and smiled with the pirates.

She sat up with jolt, breaking the bubble of happiness the dream had created. An incredible since of loss coiled tightly around her chest. She spent the next few days trying to make since of the feeling and why she would have it and then the dream itself. But she got nowhere.

"L-law." She asked standing in front of him.

He lifted his eyes. "Yes?"

She gulped and shifter her weight to her other foot. "When are you going to release me?"


	5. Just in case

I'm sorry this chapter is mostly dialog and it's extremely short. My apologies. I believe this will be that second to last chapter. So enjoy and r and r

/

/

/

"I hadn't planned on ever 'releasing' you." he lazily told her.

"Then I'll escape." she told him with determination in her voice.

"I'll take you back." He offered, putting his head on his fist, looking bored as hell.

"Returning you captive?" She couldn't help but sneer at him.

"If it's what you want."

"It is."

Law called Penguin into the room and told him to readjust their corse to go back to the marine base they had found Kyoya on. At first Penguin protested, just protested, saying how they shouldn't head back for a marine base. "We are returning Kyoya." Law explained to his subordinate.

"Angel." She weakly corrected, feeling unsure of herself this time.

Penguin then proceeded to flip out; causing such a ruckus that Shachi and Bepo stuck their heads into the office. And then Shachi joined the angry mess in front of Law upon hearing what was making the usually quiet and obedient man shout and yell at their captain. "That was an order." Law calmly, but firmly said. He instantly clamped his mouth shut and began grumbling his breath as he stormed off.

Shachi did too, dragging Kyoya out with him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Shachi shouted in her face. "WE JUST GOT YOU BACK!"

"I am a marine, not a pirate. If you only plan on keeping me here for sentimental reasons I'd greatly appreciate returning home." Kyoya simply told the man who was breathing heavily inches from her.

"But you're not a marine!" He defiantly told her then again angrily shouted "YOU'RE A HEART PIRATE!"

"No, I'm not. I should turn you pieces of trash in when you return me. Hell, I should report you from your own ship."

"But you won't." Shachi said then in a voice that scratched in and out of a whisper said, "You won't betray us." He didn't want to believe it.

"I can't betray someone who's never been my alai."

Shachi stood gaping at the girl in front of him. What the hell was Law thinking?! Opening and closing his mouth, dumbfounded, he was unable to believe his ears. "Fine." He finally managed to growl at her. "See what I care." With that, he went into the engine room to fix something that didn't need fixed.

The door of the room opened and in stepped Law. When he saw that she had seen him he said "Good evening Kyoya." She curtly nodded at him. "We will be arriving at the base in four days. Meaning you have four days to get yourself prepared to leave the sub. I sincerely hope you have enjoyed your stay with the Heart Pirates.

"I-" She was going to confirm that it hadn't been too bad compared to what it could've been. But she stopped before she could. "It's not been too bad." She felt the need to at least say something.

"I'm glad. If you ever want to come back-"

"I won't." She was confident that she would never look back after she got off this sub.

"You're welcome." Law finished despite the interruption.

"After you drop me off in four days I will never see your face again." They would never cross paths, they would never call her Kyoya again, she'd never pick up that red flute again and she'd never apologize to a talking biped polar bear again.

"I doubt I'll be seeing you off-"

"I'm a big girl."

Law chuckled at her. "So this is my last good bye."

"Goodbye." Angel instantly snapped at him.

He nodded once as if that was all he had to say before he turned and left the room. Not ten minutes later there was a knock accompanied by someone sticking their heads into the room and saying "Knock knock" As they knocked. He had calmed down considerably.

"What do you want?" Their captain bothering her was enough. And now a crewmember. But she tried not to let it show in her voice.

"To give you this." He held out a baby transponder snail.

"What is it for?" She eyed it suspiciously. Had Law put him up to this? She knew what a transponder snail was, just didn't understand why she'd need one from them.

"To contact us."

"I will be making no contact with you after I leave." She bluntly informed the navigator.

"Just take it. I won't allow you to say no or refuse it."

After a lot of convincing Angel finally took it grumbling the word "Fine." As she shoved it into her pocket. She was trying to break all ties right now.


	6. The end

They had dropped her off and then left three weeks ago, it took one week until she was back at the base they had kidnapped her from, and had almost instantly resumed working upon return. She had been called to the office for some reason and was heading there now. She had lied her way out of most of the trouble she would have been in. However within those lies were some truths. She told them she was captured by pirates but that's all she would tell them.

"Angel." The admiral said to her when she stepped inside his office.

"I'd prefer Kyoya sir." She said, not quite knowing why.

He arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why the change of heart?"

"Heart?" That part caught her off guard and her mind went straight to the pirates she was no longer with. "Oh um . . . I-I just like it better then Angel." she managed only after realizing that he didn't mean the Heart pirates or anything relating to them or their captain.

"Well we're glad to have you back." He said and nodded at her, a signal that she could now leave.

As he walked out she wondered why the hell she told him to call her Kyoya especially when she always corrected the pirates that her name wasn't Kyoya but instead Angel. She kept correcting people and so they started calling her Kyoya. And each and every time they did her heart rate accelerated and she'd turn towards the voice calling her name her eyes searching for a member of the crew, but never finding one of them, just a marine. She found herself disappointed every time, but she couldn't figure out why.

She didn't know why but being a marine, being back home wasn't as good as it had once been. She found herself more irritated with things and she had simply lost heart doing what she had been doing for the last two years. She felt like it was wrong now and she didn't know when it had started. Maybe it was when she returned or maybe it was when everyone started calling her Kyoya. She shoved her hands into her pockets. It had only been a month and some odd days since she had been back, but it much longer. The days simply dragged on and on, taking forever to pass. Her hands collided with something and she pulled that something out of her pocket so see that it was the transponder snail she had reluctantly received form Penguin.

The guys were giving Law a status update when Penguin ventured "Why did you return her?"

"Kyoya is not an object we bought and were displeased with." Law coolly responded.

"No, she's just a person we 'kidnapped' and then she was displeased with us, so she had us return her." Shachi spoke up. He still wasn't over her leaving them of her own free will. He wished he would've done more to keep her on the sub. He could have tied her up and thrown her into a closet, or knocked her unconscious or tried to yell more since into her before she left.

"Did you have a plan?" Penguin wasn't too sure if Law did or not. He was hoping that he did.

"You have so much faith in me." Law said feigning hurt in his voice. They began trying to tell him that's not what they had meant, but soon gave up trying and muttered apologies. "But since you're all so concerned about our Kyoya, I'll let you in on this much," He paused as they all looked at him, now attentively paying attention. ", Yes, I do have a plan."

"What is it cap'n?!" Shachi asked, nearly bouncing around with happiness. That meant that they were going to get Kyoya back!

"She'll be coming around soon."

"Are you sure?" Penguin asked, remembering the state Kyoya had left them in. She was far too happy to be getting back to the marine base to be even considering 'coming around soon'.

"Fifty percent."

"Only fifty percent?!" Shachi shouted. "That's like less then half!"

"It is half."

"So that's why we've not ventured too far from this island for the last month?"

Law nodded, though he was getting annoyed. It shouldn't take her a whole two months.

Kyoya examined the snail, kissed its shell and put in back in her pocket. Then continued on with the long day. When she went to bed she put it under her pillow and fell asleep holding it tightly as she fell asleep like any other night. Only she woke up with a jolt to realize that her pillow was wet. She swiped the corner of her mouth, dry, meaning she hadn't drooled everywhere. So she then touched her cheeks to feel wet streaks. She tried to recall the dream, which was most likely the reason she was crying in her sleep, but it fled her thoughts before she could catch it.

She pulled the transponder snail out and into the shell said "L-law?" She didn't expect an answer. And why Law's name was the first name to come to mind when Penguin had given the snail to her was a mystery to her.

"Yes?" A sleepy voice answered. He actually answered. She thought, surprised.

The next words out of her mouth though were even more surprising to her. "Come get me." She managed.

"On our way."

"N-now?" she gasped. It was the middle of the night.

"You sound shocked." Law noted.

"I-I," Kyoya stammered and then in a hoarse whisper said the words "Its just you don't like being ordered around." She wasn't sure if that was an order or a request.

"That I don't Kyoya." He confirmed as if she needed it. "I do believe we'll be there to receive you back onto our sub in a matter of a few days."

"I'll be waiting." She said as she lay back down, her tears only wet ghosts still lingering on her cheeks.

"Good night." Law whispered.

"I-" She felt the words about to pass through her lips hesitate before she decided to let them pass. ", love you." There was no answer even though she waited for a few minutes. As she waited she wound up falling asleep, realizing the words were true.

It had only been one night and time was going even slower then it had been for the last month. She sent to bed, praying that tomorrow would be the day they would come.

Only to be roughly shaken to consciousness later that night. "There's been an attack." Someone shouted at her. The words fueled her out of bed, dressed in uniform and armed. Those words rushed her out of the barracks, ready to defend the place, only for her to see a large glowing blue dome above one of the buildings. She threw down her gun only to get picked up by two people. They began running with her. Almost instantly her mind began panicking that they were marines and they knew that law was there to get her. She began kicking and screaming before someone hissed "Shut up!"

"Yeah, we gotta do this properly." They continued on, the yellow sub coming into sight and then getting nearer and nearer. They continued on until they carried her inside the sub. They dropped her and someone threw something white at her. "You ain't no marine anymore girlie! You're a die hard Heart Pirate now. And you aint got no choice in the matter!" She scrambled to her feet and launched herself at Shachi, murmuring the word 'good' into his hair, which tickled her face. She then moved on to Bepo, tackling him happily.

"Welcome back Kyoya." Penguin said and like a rocket she blasted over to him, knocking him to the ground. She never thought she'd be so glad to see a crew of pirates. "I'm so glad to see you idiots." Wit that she calmly stood, getting off of Penguin and helping him up off the ground only to see Law standing there watching her with a 'I knew you'd come back' smirk. She went over to him and said "Suppose I've decided to believe you, that I'm this- your Kyoya. I have only one condition before I agree to being this Kyoya girl you all know." Meaning she was going to have to be a pirate and drop her marine ways. Before they picked her up, well it seemed impossible, but now it didn't seem too bad. Not when the crew was the Heart Pirates.

"I'm listening. But I know you'd finally come around." He just had to tell her that, rub it in her face.

"Knew or hoped?" She grumbled. Then continued on with that she was saying before. "I want to make new memories, starting now. I don't want anyone dwelling on the past. I don't want to be the girl you all used to know Kyoya I don't know how to be."

"We can do that." Law agreed easily enough, with shouts of agreement from behind her. He leaned in and said "Now take off that wretched uniform."

"H-Here?" She pulled back to look at her now captain.

"Why not?"

"You pervert!" Kyoya shouted smacking him in the chest.

"This is the last time I'll ask nicely." He whispered. The crew stood there watching them, only catching snippets of what they were saying. They were standing closely, her head titled slightly upward to look their captain in the eye.

"I'm going to submerge us and head to the next island." Penguin said, having a hunch about what was going to take place sooner or later. The crew dispersed from within the entry way, leaving Law and Kyoya alone.

He smirked down at her wide eyed expression, her bare chest raising and falling with short breaths. She saw things swirling in those grey eyes that she never though she would see in them. But maybe they were only reflections of hers. Kyoya strained to land another small kiss on his lips.

"Captain." A voice from the other side of the door startled Kyoya, Law felt it. And even though he let out a small chuckle, he cast the door a very annoyed look, rolled off of Kyoya and sat up. Around the bed clothes were scattered as if they had been dropped there without a care as to where they landed. She got up and slid on the first top she found, his hoodie.

"Yes?" Law asked the person who had interrupted them. He looked at Kyoya to see her wearing his hoodie, which reached her thighs and a few inches past her fingertips. She saw him looking, blushed and continued dressing, pulling on the white boiler suit she wore like the rest of the crew, but like usual she didn't put her arms through the sleeves.

"We're thirty minutes from the next island."

Law let out a growl; they could have had thirty more minutes. "Thank you." Law said. "I'll be there in thirty minutes." Kyoya was at the door, dressed and poised to open the door. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, freezing her in her place. He stood and walked towards her and into her ear he whispered "I'm not done with you." he felt her heartbeat accelerate as he put his hand on her wrist and lowered it away from the door handle.

She turned her head to the side and pressed their lips together again. But when his arms moved to wrap themselves around her she pulled back and said with a teasing smile "Good thing I'm here to stay." She opened the door only to bump into penguin.

He looked at her, wearing captain's hoodie then at Law- who stood inside his room in his boxers, watching her walk barefooted down the halls of the sub. He didn't even want to know so he turned on his heel and walked off, no longer wondering why Law had sounded so grumpy.

/

/

/

The end. R and R you know you want to. It's the last chapter after all.

Thank you everyone for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story at least a little bit.


End file.
